Morfina
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Porque él era su morfina. Su analgésico diario que le hacía olvidar sus problemas, su estrés... Su dolor. Era dulce, adictivo, único. Era InuYasha.


**MORFINA**

 **°SUMMARY:** **Porque él era su morfina. Su analgésico diario que le hacía olvidar sus problemas, su estrés... Su dolor. Era dulce, adictivo, único. Era InuYasha.**

 **°LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SERIE SON EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, EL FIC HA SIDO OBRA DE MI PROPIA MENTE, NO SE ACEPTAN ADAPTACIONES O PLAGIO.**

Porque él era su morfina.

Su analgésico diario que le hacía olvidar sus problemas, su estrés... Su dolor.

Era dulce, adictivo, único.

A pesar de que él era quién le producía aquel mitigante dolor al irse, al volver todo ese sufrimiento se iba. Como todo medicamento, como toda morfina, como todo él...

Le hacía poner cara de boba, una sonrisa imborrable y unos ojos que chispeaban de amor y devoción.

Cuando le quitaban su medicamento, la realidad la golpeaba y se veía sola, triste, con lágrimas surcando sus hermosas mejillas rosadas y con un vacío latente en su pecho.

 **El morfinómano tiene una felicidad de la que nadie puede privarle:** _La capacidad de pasar su vida en el más completo aislamiento._

Incluso si estando con su amado sentía dolor, su sola presencia conseguía mitigar aunque sea un poco el dolor. Era uno de los efectos de la morfina.

Esos efectos que tenía cuando él tenía que traer a Kikyo con su grupo para cuidarla. Dolía, sí, pero el hecho de saber que aún pudiéndose haber ido con ella para cuidarla como él lo quisiese, aún con eso... Él eligió llevarla al refugio de su grupo, de sus amigos, de su compañía. Eran esos efectos que le causaba, el dolor de tenerla a ella presente junto al amor que se profesaban en frente de sus narices y a la vez el consuelo de que no la había abandonado, no por completo.

 **El uso indebido de la morfina puede traer consecuencias tales como la muerte.**

Kagome no sabía de qué podría morir, si por su ausencia o por su presencia.

Nada conseguía calmarla como lo hacía él, ni nadie conseguía alterarla como también él lo hacía.

Ella estaba loca de amor a pesar de que no era correspondida.

InuYasha era morfina para su demencia.

Su remedio.

Su dulce enfermedad mental.

Morfina para su corazón.

Era su cura y al mismo tiempo su tentación.

 **Pensé que podría llenar mi vacío con algo parecido. Es difícil engañar al corazón cuando ya no conoce algo mejor.**

Nadie se le comparaba, nadie podía jamás ser tan efectivo como aquel Hanyou lo era. Ningún chico sería una droga tan fuerte como él lograba serlo.

Cada vez que lo veía, su corazón saltaba en el interior de su pecho.

 **Euforia.**

Cuando lo encontraba con la sacerdotisa que alguna vez amó, corrijo... Sigue amando. En esos momentos, dejaba de respirar y su cuerpo se ponía tieso.

 **Asfixia.**

Y cuando se encontraban totalmente a solas, se sentía totalmente relajada y segura. Porque con él a su lado nada podría pasarle.

 **Depresión respiratoria.**

Si desaparecía repentinamente, sabiendo con quién estaría el muy enamoradito, estaba tremendamente inquieta, ansiosa, nerviosa... Preocupada. No comía ni dormía bien, generalmente se la pasaba llorando y una vez que InuYasha volvía, solo entonces, se iba a su casa a llorar más comodamente.

 **Inquietud.**

 **Irritabilidad.**

 **Ansiedad.**

 **Insomnio.**

 **Depresión severa.**

¿Se necesitaban más pruebas? Estaba claro que ella no era nada sin él, todo su ser se derrumbaba y a su lado se sentía increíblemente poderosa. Risueña, alegre, completa.

Sabía que así como su presencia la calmaba, también podría matarla. Pero no importaba, era su droga, su obsesión... Su InuYasha.

Y así lo amaba.

 **Tú mi mal, mi droga, mi solución.**

 **Fin**

Sí, sí, sé que no tiene una idea en concreto. Pero bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió en un momento de enojo y tristeza, ¿Qué tiene esto de enojo o de tristeza? Si hay sentimientos de ira, no lo sé. Pero hay una que otra cosa triste jaja bueno, me ayudó a desahogarme y como siempre, publico todo lo que escribo :v

Un beso a todas! Dejen un comentario, un voto o lo que sea, no les quita ni un minuto ;)

Gracias por leer y ya saben, se aceptan tomatazos ;-;


End file.
